Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool provided with a tool changer, which changes a tool held by a tool holding part and a tool clamped by a spindle, and specifically, relates to a tool changer which is suitable for changing a long tool.
Description of the Related Art
For example, as a conventional tool changer which is suitable for the tool change of a long tool such as a boring bar, etc., a plurality of boring bars is stored, and it is provided with a boring bar magazine which enables indexing each of the boring bars to a predetermined height in a tool change position by linear movement as described in Japanese Utility Model Patent No. 3165158.
Further, there is a tool changer in which a sleeve is axially movably arranged in a spindle tube. In the tool changer, a tool is supported through a parallel link mechanism by the sleeve, and a cylinder mechanism is provided to drive the parallel link mechanism. Also, in the tool changer, a cylinder mechanism is provided to axially drive the sleeve, and a driving mechanism is provided to rotate the sleeve around a shaft as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-1468.
In the boring bar magazine in the conventional device described in Japanese Utility Model Patent No. 3165158, the long boring bar is stored in the manner in which the axis of the long boring bar intersects with the axis of the spindle, so that the machine extends in a width direction when viewed from the machine front. Therefore, there is a problem because the whole machine becomes large in size in the width direction.
In the conventional device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-1468, a tool is attached to and detached from the spindle by complicated operations. Therefore, there is a problem because the structure becomes complicated.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.